What Are The Odds?
by cinematic daydreams
Summary: When Kim meets a mysterious guy on board a plane to England, she becomes friends with him. The only problem is, she doesn't know his name. He proposes a game, a game which says that if the odds bring them back together again, he'll tell her his name. But what are the odds they'll see each other again? Little does she know the odds have a whole other plan for her this summer. Kick.
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Flight?

**Author's Note:**

_Well, I got the idea for this story quite some time ago and planned on turning it into a one-shot, but then I grew attached to the storyline and wanted it to grow properly, if you get what I'm going at. I know, I'm busy one two other stories, but it's totally possible to do three at once, right? Loads of people do it, so why can't I? (: _

_Well, in this story (which is AU) Kim meets a mysterious brunet on her flight to London for the summer, where she is going to visit her best friend Grace. They depart without Kim learning his name, and then she is on a mission to find him, but fate seems to have other plans of how they reunite, and what happens afterwards. _

_I don't know where I want to stop it at, I'm just going with the flow here, and hoping this turns out good. (: _

_Well, enjoy the first chapter of _What Are The Odds? _(: _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Kickin' It. _

**:::**

I've always hated being late, but then with a mother like mine, that fact does not matter, because you'll be late, whether you like it or not. I've had loads of flights leave me behind in the past, flights that I couldn't care less about, but I had to make it for this one. I just _had_ to.

This one was important.

My best friend, Grace Wexler, moved about two years ago, during freshman year. Her father had got the job offer that he'd been wanting ever since he was a college student, and couldn't turn it down. And because Grace's mother's work firm could also be located in London, they had no choice but to migrate across the world, leaving me and Julie to get through high school alone together.

Our friendship is still going strong though. Ours was one you could not just throw away. We did everything through Skype, Facebook and Twitter. Before parties, Julie and I would call her, and we'd model all the clothes we could wear in front of the camera, I'd message her on Facebook about all the jerks there are in Seaford, and it's not like this was all one-sided. Grace did her share too, and introduced us to her new boyfriend over Skype, we were constantly messaging about each other's days on Facebook – the time difference never seemed to have anything on us.

After two years of saving up, and my parents finally giving me the go ahead, I could go and fly up to see Grace for the _entire_ summer. I was overjoyed that my parents finally let me go, but I was devastated Julie couldn't come up with me. She was going to summer camp, but would be sure to tell me all about it when she got back.

I'm running through the airport, my Converse now squeaking against the shiny tiles on the floor. I'm rushing to my gate, and then they announce my name on loudspeaker. Perfect. My backpack is shaking uncontrollably on my back as I'm zipping through the crowd of people, and make it to the front of the line. There the security woman is, waiting for me. I hand my ticket to her, and she examined it, and tears it, giving me a part of it. I smile at her gratefully. "Thank you," I say. But I didn't get to see her response, because seconds after that, I was running again.

When I get to the aircraft, I'm panting, my breath gone. It's not that I'm unfit at all. I haven't gotten any time to just stand and enjoy the fresh hair God created. The flight attendant greeting me at the entrance of the craft was a young lady, but even I could see the smile plastered onto her face was a fake one. She looked at my ticket and directed me to my seat.

As I was trying to find me seat in coach, a lot of faces were staring at me, and I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. I held my head up high though. If I could make it here alive, I could make it to my seat alive.

When I found my seat, I had calmed down, my breathing back to normal. Before I sit down, I stuff my backpack in the compartment above the chairs, and I closed it tightly and securely afterwards. To my dismay, the two seats I was looking at in front of me weren't all mine. There was another kid in one of the seats, but thank God he wasn't next to the window, because without a window there, I tend to get airsick. I looked at the boy tilting my head. He was listening to his iPod, his Beats buds stuffed into his ears. He was bobbing his head to the music.

I could tell when I tried getting past him and to my seat; he had got the fright of his life. When he jumped, I tripped clumsily over his food, and landed in my seat ungracefully. If my face wasn't facing the other way, the other teenager would be able to see the blush growing on my cheeks.

"Whoa," he first said, stammering a bit. "I am so sorry!" He did sound sorry, and I felt a little bad – without a reason, because I didn't really do anything.

"No, I am," I said, getting myself into the chair comfortably and properly, not daring to look up at him in the face. I was fiddling with my belt, clipping it over my waist and let it drop down onto my lap. "I should have at least warned you before I cause the earthquake." When I finally did look up and see who was sitting in the chair next to me, my heart gave a leap. Now I was feeling very conscious about the state of my hair.

He was _gorgeous_, and here I am, tripping over his legs like the dork I am. He was slightly tan, probably from the summer sun, his brown hair a little long, but not too long that he had to tie it up or anything, and it wasn't surfer hair as well. It was just the right length. He had to birthmarks on each cheekbone, but what really seemed to get me tongue-tied were his eyes. They were a chocolate color, and somehow, I could just fall into them.

I tucked in a loose strand of hair in my eyes, behind my ear. He was looking at me, blinking at me, and not saying anything at all. I looked away before he could, and I suck down a little in my seat.

"I see you like Sleeping With Sirens," he said, a smile growing on his lips, a smile which made me melt. I looked down at my fan shirt, which had the very famous image of a bare tree in front of a dark mountain and a red and white path and underneath, in big and bold letters, it said SLEEPING WITH SIRENS.

Kim gulped. "Is that a problem?"

The mysterious brunet shook his head. "No, not at all. I haven't really heard a lot of their music, but I like what I've heard. They're good." So he had good taste in music too?

A flight attendant's voice boomed through the speakers of the airplane, saying that we were about to take off to London. She went through the procedure in case of emergency, telling us about our airbags and the life vests underneath us. After was seems like a long time, she finally shut up and the plane began moving. I looked out of the window, making sure I could see what's outside.

As a child, I feared planes. Well, I feared the fact that if we were to fall in the middle of nowhere, we would die. I eventually grew out of it, but the thoughts always come back to me when we're about to take off. Horrible thoughts like, _what if this is the last time I see Seaford?_ or _what if I never see my family again?_

Which is ridiculous, because I know I'll see Seaford again, and I know that I'll see my family again.

As the plane sped up, I put my hands underneath my legs, so I fought the urge to grab something to hold onto. When the plane lifted above the ground, a silent and small shiver ran through my spine, and I looked out the window again, seeing all of the buildings come into view, and watching all of them shrink into what looked like little toys.

I looked back at the guy next to me, and see he was listening to his iPod again. I decided to make conversation. He couldn't be rude and not talk to me. "What are you listening to?" I asked him after debating with myself for a long time whether to talk or not. He looked up at me (my heart flipping again) and smiled again, chuckling.

"Foster The People," the brunet said, lifting up his iPod to show me the album artwork. "Houdini. You know it?" Okay, maybe there was something unattractive about him.

"Ugh," I could help but say out loud, and he laughed a cute laugh, which made me feel all warm inside – until I remember the fact that he liked Foster The People. "I'm not a fan of their music. I think the songs they sing are really, just … retarded. They don't sing about anything real. When Pumped Up Kicks came out, everyone listened to it, loving the music, but not paying attention to the lyrics – which were as stupid as … I can't even … I'm so glad no one listens to it anymore, though, otherwise …" I trailed off. The guy next to me was chuckling to himself now, shaking his head. Then I started to laugh too. "They're not even that talented," I shrugged.

"Give them a chance," the brunet shrugged. "I mean, I didn't like them either because Pumped Up Kicks became too mainstream and stuff, and yeah, they're lyrics are a little silly, but all of those stupid ass lyrics have a meaning behind it, you know what I'm saying? And they are talented, to be fait, when you really listen to them." I smiled, and he smiled back at me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, trying to shake off the fact of how highly attracted to him I was right now. He seemed passionate about his music. "You from Seaford, or did you just come this side to hop on a plane to London?"

The not too lanky teen shook his head. "I live in Tuscon. My dad lives there though, and I came to visit him before going, you know? I'm going to be away for quite some time. What about you?" I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed but I shoved the thought away. I didn't even know who this dude was.

"I live there," I told him straight out. "But I'm flying up to see my best friend for the summer. It's her birthday soon as well, and I've missed it for the last two years. I can't miss it again, you know?"

The guy nodded. "That's pretty cool. Unlike you though, I'm probably not going to be up in London for the whole summer. I'm just there for this karate course and then there's a tournament, and I'm the best in my dojo, so I have to be up there, defending our name." He flashed a million dollar grin. "Not that I'm bragging."

"You do karate?" I didn't know whether to be surprised or … I don't know … what else could I feel. He certainly didn't look like the type who would do karate, but I could imagine him doing something like that. I tried to not look to surprised though. "So, how good are you?"

"Third degree black belt. Pretty high up for a sixteen year old." The brunet nodded. Whoa. So he was a junior? Just like me? "I know what you're thinking. I don't look like the type."

"No, you do," I half-lied. "Besides, do I look like the type of girl who enjoys watching Pretty Little Liars, do I?"

"All girls watch Pretty Little Liars," The guy rolled his eyes. I giggled. "I don't know how. Everyone on that show looks like plastic Barbie people – even that blind chick."

"So you watch it?" I raised my eyebrow, a suspicious smirk tugging at my lips.

"To my defense, I'm forced," The guy put his hands up in surrender. "I have a little sister who is obsessed with that vampire series as well, and she likes Glee too. Glee's not that bad, because, well, it's not that gay for guys to watch it, is it?"

"I guess not," I shrugged. Who doesn't love Glee? It did seem a tad bit weird if guys were into though. But then again – he had a sister. "She your only sibling?"

"I have an older brother too. He's in college though," Then he smirked. "What about you?"

"Younger sister, too," I said, looking out the window once more and then looking back at him. "Ashley."

The next hour was spent conversing with this boy, who I didn't even know the name of, but it was as if we'd been friends for quite some time. I was enjoying his presence. It was comfortable and relaxing. We emerged into the topic about embarrassing things that had happened to us, and then we started talking about our favorite comedies and favorite movies. It was interesting how you could become so friendly with a complete and utter stranger.

"Any beverages, miss?" The flight attendant asked me, her cart behind her. Her smile was long gone, and she looked a little distressed. I don't blame her. A few seats away from me and my new "friend" I guess I can call him, there was a little kid screaming his head off, demanding a packet of Lays, and hasn't shut up in a long time.

"Can I please have a Coke?" I asked, and she took one out of the cart. I looked at the empty seat next to me. The guy that was sitting next to me had taken off to the rest room literally just seconds ago. "Actually, can you make that two?" The flight attendant took out another and settled the two cans of Coke down on my pull out table.

When the attendant's attention shifted from me, I looked down at my can and took it into my hands, shaking it a little, then opening it, and before it could fizzle up and spill over, my mouth covered the top and I drank the bubbles fizzling to the top. At least no one could see me doing this.

"Enjoying yourself?" I was caught by surprise, and like the total klutz I am, the Coke flew out of my grasp, and bounced into my laps, spilling everywhere. I quickly got the Coke and put it onto the table, but when I did, I felt the cold beverage running down my legs, my top – it was everywhere. Everything was beginning to stink of it, and I could feel it drying up already, and everyone knew what happened when Coke dried up. It became worse.

And if it wasn't bad enough already, the really cute friend I had made was standing there; his eyes wide open in shock, his hand reaching down his neck nervously. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to give you a fright!" It was times like these I was thankful for my mother. She made me pack in extra clothes in a backpack, which I thought was really stupid at the time. Does she just smell these things?

"It's okay," I said, even though it really wasn't. Right now, I felt like ripping his beautiful head right off of his body. I was shivering a little now, feeling cold. I pointed above my head. "I have a backpack. It's in – it's in …" The guy was already on it, getting my backpack from above me. When his head was out of view, I was able to admire his build. His jeans looked really good on him, and suited him. But I nearly fainted when I recognized his blue top riding up, and a little bit of his very, ahem, _healthy_ stomach came into view.

"Is it the Rip Curl one?" He asked, and I nodded stiffly, and then mentally face palmed. He couldn't see me nodding.

"Y – yeah, that one," I said, and really face palmed this time. I'm such an idiot. When he dropped the bag on the seat down, I grabbed it, and got up. When I did though, I hit my head on the roof above me, and I wanted to shriek, but I've humiliated myself enough, I think.

"You okay?" The guy's voice asked me, concerned. I couldn't see his face again, other wise I'm sure I'd say something really stupid. I was looking down at the ground, and I was able to get out alive.

"I'm swell," I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. And before he could say anything else, I was basically running down the plane aisle, looking for the nearest rest room.

**:::**

"What the hell am I watching?" I laughed, but I had to cover my mouth, before people started looking at me. "No, I'm serious," the brunet next to me was saying, shaking his head. On the screen in front of us was _Mean Girls_, slightly old, but it's still a classic. The fact that he was watching it though, was a little scary. His comments on everything were always making me laugh. They were guy commented like, _"she's hot … wait … nevermind." "That's really gay" _and _"What did she just say? What's going on? Is that how girls normally speak?"_

The sky was dark outside, it obviously being night, but I had no idea what time it was and how much time there was to go, even though we were skimming through time zones. I yawned, and sighed. "Are you tired?" The guy asked next to me, and I felt his eyes on me, but I kept looking at the TV screen.

"Yeah, and I couldn't care less about the pillow I have. I'm too lazy to get it," I shrugged, looking down at my leggings, and snuggled in the jersey that I had recently changed into, even though we were sharing a really big blanket already. I guess people were right about London being cold. We weren't there yet, but the air in the airplane currently was really cold.

"You can use my shoulder if you want," The guy said, and I felt warm all of a sudden. "To be honest though, I wouldn't mind using your head as a pillow. Your hair looks … comfy." I didn't know if I was supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult. When I looked up at him, to see if he was serious, I saw he was smiling down at me. If I leaned in, I could be kissing him. Why am I even thinking such strange thoughts? "I don't have cooties. And I can see you're tired. Just put your head there. I don't bite."

"I didn't say you did," My cheeks went red, and I think he saw. I turned my head back to the movie screen, and I awkwardly rested my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes afterwards though, I snuggled into it, trying to get comfortable, because I was going to be sleeping on it. My eyelids were becoming heavier by the second, and I could feel my eyes start to flutter closed. I felt the brunet's head rest on top of mind, and I sighed. "Isn't this a little intimate?" I slipped. I didn't mean to say it out loud.

"Only if you want it to be," the guy said, and I don't know if he was being sarcastic or flirty or just down right serious. I didn't have time to debate with him, though, because soon enough, my eyes had given up on me, my body shutting off and it was lights out.

**:::**

When I woke up, my new friend was already up, but I was still on his shoulder. I looked up and saw he was listening to music on his iPod, bobbing his head to the music, looking exactly how I'd found him when I first met him. I decided this was the time I get him back for indirectly spilling my Coke, getting me all sticky and messy and dirty. The plane was peaceful at the moment, but that was about to change.

My hands came out from under the blanket and attacked his sides. I thought the fright from yesterday (or technically, just several hours ago) was bad. He screamed, as if he'd just seen a ghost, but I covered his mouth my hand quickly, and when he'd shut up, I couldn't help but laugh, and I did, for a really, really, _really_ long time. He was looking as me, his face pale.

"Holy quack," he put his hand on his head, but then he couldn't help but break into laughter too. Loads of people were looking at us really weirdly, but I was laughing too loud to care.

"Gotcha," I said after I'd calmed down. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I hated waking up too late. It got on my nerves. I felt as if the world would spin on without me, and then when I woke up, I would have missed so much.

"You looked so peaceful," the brunet said, smiling slowly. "You were laughing in your sleep, you know that?" I cringed, and his my eyes with my hand. I wanted to crawl into a hole, curl up into a ball and just die, I was so embarrassed. "No, it was cute." That seemed to make everything even more worse. He had to sugar coat it. "Don't worry. If it makes you feel any better, I kick in my sleep."

"You do karate, you have an excuse," I told him.

He chuckled. "So do you. You laugh in your sleep because you are just generally a happy person."

I shrugged. "Well, I guess."

Then, out of nowhere, throughout the plane, it was announced that we were about to land in Heathrow airport and that we were all to put our seatbelts on. This part I was really nervous about. I hated landing planes. It was the scariest part of the flight. It made me feel as if I was about to fall and die. I cleared my throat, putting my hands under my legs again, and my eyes looked out the window. I couldn't throw up on a cute boy.

"You okay? You're going a little green," I heard front next to me. Oh yeah. Now I was going a little green.

I gulped. "I'm just a little scared of …"

"Heights?"

"No," I was going to correct him. I couldn't look back at him though, because I was sure that if I did, I'd faint, vomit, or just die. "Planes. Heights got nothing on me, really. I just have a fear that the plane falls or something. I'm never on a plane for this long, and I'm beginning to feel really nervous." It was going to be worth it in the end, though. I looked back at him now, and exhaled, trying to keep calm.

The brunet offered out a hand. "Hold it. I don't mind." I couldn't. I just couldn't. It's weird. "Fine, then. Pee in your pants." And just like that, I grabbed his hand and squeezed in tight, and he chuckled. It made me feel safer, I realized. I don't know why this fear was returning with such a bang after such a long time, and _now_ of all times. I turned back continued looking out the window, feeling the plane start to descend under her very feet.

"Why are you so nice?" I asked him, not looking at him though.

In a teasing way, he said, "I think the real question is, why can't I be nice?"

**:::**

This wasn't what I expected when I first got onto the flight. When I first got onto the flight, I expected to descend into a gloomy but beautiful city, and all around would be ladies a little too posh for my taste. I expected that I would have survived the flight alone, placed next to a boring adult, one that I would not exchange an utter word to the whole flight.

But things had turned out differently. And I'm glad they did.

When I walked through the automatic doors, to where we were all to get our luggage, I swear, I'd never felt such relief to be on land, in a very surprisingly sunny London. I was walking along side the brunet I'd met on the aircraft, playing with the strap of my backpack.

And like the chivalrous guy I'd learnt for the brunet to be, he offered to get my a luggage cart if I needed, although it was really unnecessary because I only had one really large suitcase. The whole time we were waiting for our bags, we were discussing the first place we'd see when we could. I was surprised when we both said we'd seen the London-I.

When I'd finally got my suitcase, I sighed, looking at the brunet, who was looking at me, his huge duffel bag in one hand, and a smaller black duffel bag in the other. "Well, I guess this is the part where we go our separate ways." He said, sighing, and smiled sadly. "I've had fun."

My stomach dropped. I was sad now. I've always had withdrawal issues, and saying goodbye to someone I didn't even know was hard, even though it shouldn't be. I didn't want this to be goodbye – I wanted to see him again. "Me too," I said, smiling back. I just had to ask him. "You know, this whole flight, you haven't told me your name." I offered out my hand, and he chuckled. "I'm Kim."

"I kind of suspected it," The brunet smirked. "You look like a Kim." I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I looked at him, expectedly, waiting for him to tell me his name. But instead of telling me, a suspicious smirk grew across his face.

"This isn't going to be the last time we see each other." And he said it as if it were a statement, and not a question. What did he mean? What was he going at? I raised my eyebrow. "Let's play a game." He played games? "If you want to find out what my name is, you have to see me again. If the odds think that I should see you again, then life will work itself out. But in the mean time, I think I'm just going to keep you guessing."

"Huh?" I said aloud, wanting to strangle him. I should have asked him the minute I met him. And now he wants me to play a game. "A game? What the hell?"

"Because, honestly, I really want to see you again," the brunet said, his smirk fading into a genuine smile, which made my insides melt. "But the point of this game is to prove you want to see me again as well."

Then I smirked as well, and he was inching closer towards me, his hands stuffed in his pockets. My breath was beginning to quicken, because for a minute there, I thought he was going to kiss me, he was so close. He was _too_ close. I inhaled sharply, not daring to breath. His forehead pressed against me, his orbs boring into mine. I think I'm going to fall over. "And what does the winner of this game get?" I whispered, my breath on his cheeks.

"Well, you do get to see me again," the brunet chuckled. "But I wouldn't mind taking you out on a date too."

This could me by surprise. I thought this whole thing was pretty cute … and so was he. "Okay then," I said, gulping, feeling the really sudden and inappropriate urge to kiss him and kill him at the same time. What did you have to do to get a guy's name in the world? "Challenge accepted."

His face then parted from mine, and he sighed. "Well, get searching." And just like that, he was walking away. Who does this boy think he is? This was getting frustrating, and "the game" had hardly started.

"Hey! I need a clue, you know!" I shouted at his moving back, but he didn't turn back. I needed a clue at least, before I strangled his name out of him.

I looked down at my big suitcase, and ran after him, dragging the case behind me with its wheels on the ground. He was starting to walk fast. The automatic doors to the waiting area opened before him, and as soon as I was there, I saw that I wasn't fast enough, and I was left looking around for him. But I couldn't.

He had disappeared.

But it wasn't his face that had greeted me through the crowd.

There she was. My best friend. Her long brown hair was framing her face as it always did, but what was different was that she was wearing a headband, a thin one that went across her forehead. I saw her rushing towards me, her arms wide open. I dropped my suitcase and opened mine.

_Finally. _

We were both squealing when we attacked each other, squeezing each other to death. Grace's hugs were always, how can I put it, deadly, but I always enjoyed them. We were stumbling all over the place, but still gripping hard onto each other like monkeys. "Oh my God!" We were both squealing happily. "Oh my God!" When we let go of each other, we couldn't help but squeal again, and pull each other into another quick hug.

"You look so good, oh my word!" I squealed, and Grace flipped her hair over her shoulder. She did, in her heels, hippie pants and peach tank.

"Me?" Grace shrieked. "You look so nice and model thin! We _have_ to go bikini shopping!" I could tell how Britain was affecting her. She's put on a slight accent. Grace took my suitcase on the ground, her smile still on her face. "I have so much to finally tell you! And there are all sorts of things on sale, it's ridiculous. We have to go shopping and then we can get started on party planning and everything! Ugh." Grace sighed dreamily and I laughed. She was always one to talk a lot. "This summer is going to be amazing. Sucks a bunch Julie isn't here to join us."

"It's a bummer," I shrugged. Then my eyes widened. "Grace. I have to tell you something though. We have to do something else – before the shopping, before the party planning."

"What in the hell would be more important than shopping?" Grace put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"… a guy."

"A guy?" Now Grace's eyes sparkled. She squealed, jumping up and down. "Why didn't you tell me?" She calmed down all of a sudden, and she had a scowl on her face. But then she sighed and started jumping again, hugging me at the same time. I felt bad, because she didn't know the whole truth.

We started walking, Grace dragging my suitcase behind her, and I was busy fiddling with the sleeves of my jersey nervously. I wanted to bite my nails, but that's a horrible habit. I don't think the guy I met on the plane would find it attractive. "Don't give me the silent treatment!" Grace said in a high pitched voice. "Tell me about him. What's his name?" I sighed and stopped. Then she did ask well. She narrowed her eyes at me, and then her face contorted in concern. "Kimmy?"

"The thing is," I said softly. "I don't know."

**:::**

**Author's Note:**

_I'm not too satisfied with the reunion of Grace and Kim, but I think it will do. I liked writing this, and I spent the whole day doing it, trying to get it all perfect and stuff, and now I am done. (: I seriously wasn't expecting for it to be so long, but I knew where I wanted to start and where I wanted to stop, and it took a long time getting to that stop, so please excuse that. The chapters in future won't always be this long though. I don't want the chapters so long that you get bored of the story and stuff. _

_REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE. (: they motivate me and keep me writing, and I'd really like to see what you guys think of this so far. Alerts are appreciated as well. Love them just as much … okay, maybe not as much, but I love them. ^^_

_I already have the second chapter planned out in my head as I write this, but first, of course, I have to update my other stories. But I promise not to keep you guys waiting too long. There's going to be a test week at school soon, so I'll be sure to update all my stories before my computer gets taken away for one whole week :'( But seriously. Tell me what you think. Please. _

_Keep amazing!_

_Nia (: xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2: All Odds In Her Favor

**Author's Note:**

_Since this seems to be my most popular story at the moment, I'm updating it first. But not to worry, I'll be updating my others soon. It's just … school … and test week. I'm dying slowly. But off that note, I'd really like to thank you guys for all your support! :D You are all so amazing, I could just not die. :D I'm so happy right now (: All of your reviews and alerts made my day, you have no idea :') _

_This chapter I was seriously struggling with. I don't know why, but I just went completely blank. I'm going to give you my best though, and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first. (:_

_Behold, my fellow subjects. Lol. I joke. The second chapter of _What Are the Odds? _(:_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Kickin' It._

**:.:.:.:.:**

"I love your room," I told Grace, entering the light lavender room. She'd always had a thing for purple, but her room did look pretty awesome. All over her wall, she had pictures of bands and famous people, Christmas lights outlining the art, and on her wall in letters cut out from a magazine saying _I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart_, and I smiled at the mention of one of my favorite bands. Her bed was fully of different blankets, pushed against the corner of her room, which was huge to begin with. I spotted a few picture frames of her and her new friends, and I think one of them were of her and Jerry.

"Thank you," Grace said, digging for something in her chest of drawers. "You don't know how long it took to organize all of it and cut out those pictures and shit from magazines …" and Grace emerged into the story of how her bedroom came to be, but I blocked everything out.

My heart really warmed up, though, when I came across a picture of Grace and I as kids on her bedside table. I flopped down onto her comfy bed and sighed. Grace flopped down next to me, looking at me with her eyes narrowed. "Are you still thinking about him?" She asked me.

I'd told her in detail in the car ride home with her and her mother about the boy that I'd met on the plane, and how nice he is, and this game that he's playing. Grace found it odd at first, but then she found it rather sweet that he would do such a thing. Grace's mother suggested we not do anything, because the whole point of the game was to see if The Odds thought we were meant for each other. I couldn't help but feel the urge to just look for him myself. How hard could it be? I couldn't just forget him. _That_ would be hard.

I groaned, and sighed. "Unfortunately."

Grace turned to her side, and said, "I think I know something that will get it off of your mind."

"And what is that, Grace?"

And like the intentionally timed it all herself, her mother called from downstairs, "Sweetie, you're friends are here." Grace's face though, seemed to say differently. She also looked a little confused. She looked back at me, gave me a pleading look as if to say she'd chase them away and come straight back.

"I shouldn't be the reason you don't hang with them," I sighed. My arm motioned towards her door. "Just go." Grace, as fast as lightening, got up and rushed out the door, leaving my feelings and I to sort everything out ourselves.

I couldn't get his image out of his head, his soft and soothing voice. I felt as if I was slowly but surely going insane, the urge to just see him again becoming stronger than moments before. We could have at least exchanged phone numbers, but no, like the abnormal people we are, we choose to play a game. How long do The Odds take to decide anyways? I feel as if I'm going mad and it's barely been an hour.

Absent mindedly, I turned on Grace's radio, heavy British accents sounding through the room, and I found myself giggling at all the things they said with their particular accents. Nicki Minaj started playing, and I was bobbing my head to the beat, trying to push thoughts about the mysterious brunet completely out.

But there's no such luck, is there?

After the song ended, I heard a random eruption of laughter coming from downstairs, and felt a little lonely. I probably got Grace's facial expressions wrong. Maybe she was going to introduce me to them, so I don't seem like a complete and utter loser the whole time I'm here. I get up from Grace's bed, checking my reflection in the mirror first. My hair amazingly kept from getting all fuzzy, and my make up was still looking flawless. I looked good enough for a first impression. So then I exited Grace's cool room, making my way to the noise of people.

When I peaked downstairs, I saw an approximate of five people standing next to Grace, conversing with her as if they had all been friends forever. My stomach flipped when I noticed that about a majority of them were guys. In the US, Grace was always so nervous around guys, but up in the UK, she seems to pick them up more easily. Maybe English guys are just really friendly.

When I trotted down the stairs, eyes were instantly on me, and this uneasy feeling grew even more. I regretted coming out of the room, trying to be social.

"Kimmy," Grace said, beaming at me, but my eyes were stuck on the one girl and four boys staring back at me. Grace cleared her throat. "Everyone, this is Kim. She's been my best friend basically since … birth. She's from the US of A obvi, so please just bare with her." Now Grace looked dead of me. "You'd be very scared by some of the slang they use up here, Kim."

I waved awkwardly, and I stepped forward, flipping my hair out of my eyes. "Yeah, I'm the famous Kim."

"Oi," A tall guy with jet-black cropped hair, wearing a beanie said, chuckling. He wasn't that bad, actually. His accent seemed to make him look hotter than he was already. I opened my eyes to realization that I was mentally commenting on. So this is Jerry? He offered out a hand to me. "Jerry's the name, girls are the game." The guys behind him chuckled, Grace rolling her eyes.

I took Jerry's hand and shook it. "Hi. It's really incredible to finally meet you. I've heard and seen quite a lot."

Jerry blushed. "It really is nothing," but I could tell he was flattered that he'd been mentioned. I let go of Jerry's hand and moved along to the girl next to him, who was standing with her hands stuffed inside the pockets of her shorts, but took one out so I could shake it. She was pretty, with light brown hair, and a figure just slightly more curvier than Grace and I, but in a good way. Her eyes were a really light brown, just a little yellow.

"I'm Kelsey," she said, shaking my hand. I nodded, smiling the best I could, even though inside, I was as nervous as fudge. "So nice to meet you."

"Ditto," I said, laughing a little, trying to calm the nerves, and it actually made a little difference. Kelsey may have looked happy on the outside, but even I could see by the way she was holding that smile that there was something wrong. I don't know why I'd even care, since I didn't even know the girl, but I kind of felt guilty.

Next to her was a cute and pudgy ebony skinned guy with braces, who wasn't as tall as the rest, and I really wanted to squeeze those cheeks. He didn't seem like the type I would date, but more of have around as a child. "Eddie don't shake, he hugs," he said, his accent different from the others slightly, since he was African. Before I knew it, he pounced and his arms wrapped around me. I started laughing, and the nerves disappeared. I felt more welcome than I was a few seconds ago. When "Eddie" let go of me, I was feeling conscious about my hair again, hoping and praying his very comfy hug didn't ruin anything.

Next to him, however, I came to a complete stop.

Was I standing before a Greek God? I could feel myself running out of breath feeling, becoming very unfamiliar with what air actually was. Grace's friend has floppy, dark brown hair, with his skin tanned, making me question if he were mixed race or not. The features of his face with utterly perfect, the way he seemed to smolder but I'm sure he didn't mean it. His eyes are what seemed to capture my attention. They were the most unreal shade of green – a green I'd never seen in the eyes of any human in my entire life. He wasn't too skinny or too broad – he was just right. I liked the face that he was the tallest out of all Grace's friends too.

When he offered out his hand for me to shake, I made sure to speak first, before I melted. "Hi. I'm Kim." Oh God. I think I stuttered.

"I'm Danny," he said, his eyes sparkling into mind, and my feet melted more into the floor. His eyes narrowed at me and his lips broke into a smile, and I noticed he had a slightly crooked canine, and a dimple on the left cheek. which made him even more attractive than he was. I couldn't breathe. "I must say, you're even more stunning than Grace described."

I giggled, feeling my cheeks go really red, and when I looked over at Grace, she was smirking, looking at the two of us, our hands still connected. When I noticed, I pulled away awkwardly, and tucked in a loose hair behind my ear. I do that when I'm nervous. "Yeah, _Grace_," Jerry said teasingly, ruining the moment, next minute he was shrieking like a girl because Grace had kicking him with her heel.

Grace shrugged. "Now that they're here, I see no problem with all of us socializing. You guys can go and sit on the patio so long. Kim and I will prepare some snacks. I'm feeling really hungry."

"Blood," Danny said, flipping his hair. I couldn't swoon because I was very disturbed at what he'd just said. He saw me look at him weirdly. "It's English slang. It's like, what would you Americans say … swag." His accent made all of this sound all the more perfect.

"Okay then," I smiled, nodded, and in my poor British accent, I said, "Blood."

The group migrated outside onto Grace's patio, and before I could even just think about what had just happened, someone was pulling at my wrist, and I landed up in Grace's kitchen, and my view of Danny and the rest had been interrupted. I was sure they couldn't see us either.

Grace crossed her arms. "What was that?" Grace said, but it didn't sound serious at all, due to the smile spreading across her face. "You and Danny were totally vibing."

"We weren't vibing," I shrugged, leaning against her silver fridge and sighing. "We just said hello to each other and all. No big deal, you know?" But that didn't convince Grace at all.

Grace's eyes widened. "Did you see how he called you stunning?" Blood rushed to my cheeks. "And how you were all giggly? God, Kim. I bet you a mouse could spot that from afar." I was a little weirded out by Grace's example, but those were the things England did to you, I'm guessing. "I don't blame you, though. Danny is really gorgeous, and I totally support you going after him." I groaned, closing my eyes and then opening them. Before I could speak. Grace read my mind. "Kim, darling, when The Odds bring you two together, they will. But for now, just have fun. The Odds wouldn't have made Danny call you … stunning if they didn't want him to."

I sighed. She was right. Right now, I had to go with the flow. "Okay," I said. "A little fun wouldn't hurt anyone, right?"

"Sure as hell not," Grace winked, and opened the fridge behind me, ordering me to get a bowl to put "crisps" in. When we'd placed the drink, cups, bowls and chips down on the counter, Grace looked at me seriously, so seriously, it scared me. It was as if she were on the brink of slicing off a head. "I need to tell you something about Danny though, if you're going to go after him."

"Sure thing," I shrugged, smiling, opening the chips and spilling them into a pink Tupperware bowl. "What's the warning?"

"Just be careful," Grace said, taking her hair and pulling it to one side of her neck. "He just has a history with Kelsey, and Kelsey is very protective over her friends, so just be careful about that. If you're going to do this, you'll have to do it swiftly."

I rolled my eyes. "Even if it doesn't work out, I still have a Plan B." then Grace laughed.

**:.:.:.:.:**

At the crack of dawn, Grace and I woke up, ready for a busy day. Last night, Grace and I had stayed up sorting out her invitations and who was coming, which we worked on as well with her friends that afternoon over some chips and the Fanta she had bought. Today, though, was going to be busier. Grace's party was in two weeks time, and we had to find a party venue today, in order to send the invitations to everyone by tonight at least.

It was the perfect Saturday morning to be busy anyways. The clouds were gloomy and grey today, looking very weak, making me feel a little sad for no reason. I had nothing to be upset about. Okay, maybe the fact that I had not found out the name of the brunet. I would have tried Googling him, but I don't even have something as simple as his name, so I have no idea where he would be. The only information he had given me was that he was here for a karate course and then a competition.

Since it was chilly today, I decided to wear a blue varsity jacket my first button tied and with a white tank underneath, jeans covering up my legs, but Grace, being the fashion icon she was, went all out, wearing the real deal, with the high heels and the coat and the leggings. She looked like something out of a magazine. It's not like we were going to The Walk of Fame. We were going to be back quickly anyways. I don't know why she was going through so much trouble.

But that was Grace for you.

Even though I really wanted to go venue hunting, just us two, Grace had promised to bring her friends along when looking for stuff for the party. I wasn't too upset about that, because on the bright side, I'd be see Danny again.

I don't even know why I was excited to see him at all. I didn't even know him that well, and it's not like I liked him. He was just really attractive, and I seemed to enjoy his company. People were starting to get the wrong idea, however, and when I say people, I mean Kelsey. I was getting mixed vibes from her. One second she was a nice girl, the next, she was throwing cold glares at me. I pushed it all aside though.

When Jerry's convertible hooted from outside, and quickly tied my hair up into a messy bun, which, on the first try, was just perfect.

The odds were in my favor today.

God. Just look what that dude had done to me, getting me talking Hunger games crap. I felt like such a dork, just thinking that thought.

"Kim, come on! We have to go. Jerry isn't a very patient person," Grace said, and she was out the door in a flash. I stumbled behind her, trying to adjust my outfit, just so I didn't look too much like a hobo. When we reached Grace's front patio, I saw Jerry in the driver's seat of his car, looking like he owned the place. I laughed silently to myself, seeing he was the kind of guy who wore sunglasses on sunless days like these.

It wasn't just Jerry who was in the car, though. Kelsey and Danny were already seated in the backseat, conversing casually. The conversation seemed to stop as soon as I reached the car, greeting everyone and climbing into the backseat. When the car drove off and I'd strapped myself in, I looked up at everyone, who were looking at me.

"So, how is my favorite cow girl today?" Danny teased, nudging me softly, knowing he was making a reference to my slight Southern accent, since I had been born in Tennessee. Kelsey giggled a little bit. People in England were very stereotypical about Americans, I'd recognized, while as I thought their accents were really cute. Jerry's accent, however, because he'd come from a Latin family, sounded more of an Aussie than British – not that Aussie accents weren't cute as well.

I sighed, shrugging. "My hands are dirty from milking the cows this morning," I said, playing along with the joke.

In front of me, Grace frowned. "Daniel. I thought _I_ was your favorite cow girl." Like a child, she crossed her arms, giving out a "hmph" noise, making all of us in the backseat crack up a little bit.

"You're my favorite mixed breed," Danny winked at Grace and she hit him with her purse, because she was digging through it like a mad person, looking for her credit card, which was nowhere to be seen. I knew to always brace myself when Grace couldn't find things. She would through an absolute fit. But when I saw she found it, I relaxed.

The ride to the venue Grace had been a fun one. I was starting to pick up the small things about most of Grace's friends. Eddie did basketball, which was one of the main reasons why he was not able to join us in the venue hunting today. Jerry was a dancer, Kelsey liked metal music (even though she really didn't look like the type) and Danny can play drums – which was pretty hot.

Our first venue was at a ceremonial hall, which was close to Grace's house so the drive wasn't too long. When we'd stopped in the parking lot of the place, we all quickly climbed out, Grace very excited, busy rambling on about decorations and music (which Jerry was going to sort out).

"You and Grace are pretty close, huh?" Danny asked me, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans, his Converse hitting the tar beneath him quite brutally. I could feel my Uggs starting to suffer.

I nodded. "Our moms went to college together, and did practically everything together. It was only fate we became best friends too. We're not even that. We're sisters."

Danny nodded, his green eyes locking with mine, smiling, his dimple appearing. _Swoon_. "Your friendship with her amazes me, you know? How you guys seem to conquer whatever life throws at you, but you still keep strong, and you don't let anything tear you two apart." I smiled too now, my gaze travelling to the ground. It was pretty amazing, wasn't it? How our friendship could survive anything.

When we entered the hall, we looked around at the place. It wasn't too bad. It was nice and big, but then again, spiders were in every corner of the room. Grace didn't think my think my thoughts though.

"It smells like old people," she was whispering to me, grasping on my arm for tear life. The old dude who was showing us around the venue, telling us about what it had to offer and how the catering was, Grace continuously yawned.

"Grace, be nice," Jerry told her, grabbing her by the waist, taking her away from me.

Grace struggled out of his grasp. "I need the bathroom," she said a little hastily, as if she were in a rush. We were in no rush at all. She poked the lot owner, and she turned around, his plastic and fake smile still spread across his face. But not even that could hide the fact that he was fed up with us. "Excuse me, Mister …"

"Moriarty," The kinda salesman said.

"Mr. Moriarty," Grace said, giggling a little. "I was wondering where the bathroom is."

Mr. Moriarty sighed, the smile disappearing. "Well, if you could read signs, you'd have realized that if you go down that passage there, and keep on going, you'll come to two doors. Ladies and mens." He shook his head and muttered something under his breath. My eyes widened at the curse he had just indirectly called Grace.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry on her behalf," Jerry said, putting a hand over his heart. "She's not normally like this."

"Yes, she is," Kelsey shrugged, an incredulous smile on her face.

Jerry shot her a death glare. "Shut up."

Something – more like someone – grabbed onto my wrist, and started pulling on my wrist. "Kim, we're going to the bathroom." I followed Grace down the hall and to the dark passage the guide had showed us. I was trying to keep up with the brunette's marching, but she looked a little mad. I guess I had to ask.

"Grace, what's up?"

"I give up," Grace said, stopping. She was created big hand gestures with her hands. "I'm done. This place has depressed me." The brunette crossed her arms. "Maybe having a party is a bad idea." Oh come on.

"Grace, you can't give up after one venue that looks like crap," I shrugged, and I put two reassuring hands on both shoulders. "I'm sure the next place we check out is going to be awesome – maybe even perfect. But what you need to go and do, is tell that dude that this place as useless and ugly and reject his offer straight up, before he starts getting ideas."

Grace nodded. She smiled sadly. "I shouldn't give up, should I?"

"No, you shouldn't," I dropped my arms, feeling accomplished. "Now go to the bathroom."

"I actually don't really need it. I just needed to get away from him. He smells like poo."

**:.:.:.:.:**

I think what Grace needed was just a little break from her mini meltdown, and what always seemed to cheer her up was junk food. Like me, she didn't gain a thing from it and ate like a pig. Grace and I entered the small grocery shop we had found while driving to our next venue. Hearing people talk in accents was something new for sure, and there was also a different atmosphere that I'd have to get used to over the summer.

In the little shop, when we entered, we were given a choice of entering four different aisles full of every day needs and wants. Grace sighed. "Okay. Just look around and find whatever tickles my fancy." I laughed at Grace. She smiled. "Buy for the rest too, and just remember, Jerry likes his chocolate." I giggled and set off into the aisle opposite of Grace's.

I started humming looking around at the variety of jerky, chips, peanuts, and all the other healthy snacks one could ever want or even think of. "_I know it's up for me, if you steal my sunshine,_" I was singing silently to myself, and looked up to see Doritos, which were up pretty high, and a little too much for my liking. I groaned, swearing, and I looked around, seeing if maybe anyone was watching. Damn my shortness. The odds were in my favor today, as I'd said earlier this morning, because there was no one else in the aisle.

Perfect. Now I could do this in confidence.

I stepped onto the first metal shelf surface, which had hold on cereal bars and hauled my body up. I tried to reach for the chips, but they'd put them too high up. Not all of us in this world were six foot, for God's sake! I tried the next step, which had hold of biscuits and I put my body weight onto my left foot, which had taken the hold of me now. I was gripping onto the fourth self, hard, and I reached up with my right arm, grabbing hold of the Doritos.

The happiness didn't last too long, because the next thing I gathered, I was in the air because my foot slipped, and my weight shifted. Everything was in slow motion. My feet seemed to kick over a few things as well, and my arms were above my head, the packet of Doritos in my hands. I gave a frightful shriek, hoping that maybe, just maybe it would help.

But when I hit the floor, I didn't hit the hard tile floors as I'd expected to. Instead, another body had cushioned my fall. When I opened my eyes to see who it was, I saw chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.

Eyes that were oh-so familiar.

"Oh my God," I couldn't help but say softly. I noticed how close our faces were, feeling his breath on my cheeks, and underneath my hands, I could feel the guy breathing slowly.

I'd fallen onto the mysterious brunet.

He chuckled, through his head back to look around and then looked at me. Oh my God. It really was him. I'd been thinking about him nonstop and here he was, and when he was here, I had absolutely nothing to say. What was wrong with me? He looked even more gorgeous than I remembered, especially since he was wearing a beanie this time, and my heart started beating basically out of my chest. We were so close, I was pretty sure he could either hear it or at least feel it.

Still. It was really him!

Was it really weird that I was staring at his jawbone?

"The Odds have obviously spoken," he said, smiling. His voice made my stomach flip flop. I smiled too, and I could feel my cheeks go slightly red. "I didn't expect us to see each other this soon, though. You would have thought that we'd only see each other again halfway through the summer."

He had a point. "Where did you come from?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Seconds ago, nobody was in this aisle. And now you are. And weirdly enough, _you_ were the one to cushion my fall."

"Hey, hey, at least it wasn't some random pedophile." He laughed, and I started laughing too.

"How do I know you aren't one?" I joked.

In a hushed tone, that seemed really seductive and sent shivers down my spine, he said, "Then I guess you've just got to trust me." I could feel my heart warm up. And to a complete surprise, his gaze left my eyes and went to my lips. My breath was quickening a little bit as I was getting a little nervous. We had trailed off into an awkward silence.

A silence that was broken by my best friend, who came running into the aisle. "Kim! Are you okay? What happened? Did you fa –" she stopped right there in the spot, saw that she didn't have the need to finish her sentence. I looked up and saw her looking at us, and I felt the brunet shift underneath me, looking at her too. "You know they invented beds for this type of thing."

I barely even remembered we were on top of each other. I sprung up now, embarrassed, and I could feel every inch of my body heat up, and I'm pretty sure go red too. The brunet got up from the floor right after I did, and I started playing with the bracelet I had on, not meeting Grace's probably horrified eyes. When I overlooked the guy I'd run into, my brain went all wacko. He was tall, I remembered now, and I couldn't help but admire how good he looked purple.

"Was I interrupting on something?" Grace asked when I looked up at her.

"No, no," I said. "I was – we were …" I trailed off and Grace's eyes widened in realization. Took her long enough. She looked back at the dude next to me than at me. She pointed at him, opening her mouth to say something, and then closed it, putting her hand down. She looked a little deranged.

"Yum," she smiled, and said out loud. I face palmed. How smooth Grace. How very smooth of you. She trotted forward, her smile becoming wider, and she offered out her hand. "So sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm Kim's best friend, Grace. She came up here to see me, as she mentioned to have told you."

The guy took her hand and shook it, looking at me. "So I was spoken of?"

"A little too much in you ask me," Grace winked at me, and I could feel myself shrink an inch. "But I don't blame her for rambling on and on about you. I know it's really odd to say, and you probably know this fact, but you are hot."

Did she really just say that?

"You have a boyfriend," I said through gritted teeth, seeing the brunet teen getting a little uncomfortable.

"And you don't," Grace said, her smile fading away. "Look, I'm just trying to do what you don't have the lady balls to do. Now sonny boy, if you don't mind me asking, this game of yours came with rules, did it not? And The Odds have brought you two back together. Game over. And you know what that means." Grace now poked him in the chest. She was embarrassing me, but if I were him, I'd be scared too. I'm scared myself. "What the hell is your name?"

He looked back at me, smiling and then looked back at Grace. "It's Jack. Jack Anderson."

Grace looked at us, smirking, obviously satisfied by what he'd just got him to admit. She came up to me and took the packet of Doritos out of my hands. "I'll leave you two alone and I'll go pay. Meet me back at the car, okay?" I nodded, and she thankfully turned around, and took off. When she was out of sight, I faced Jack.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "She's just really mad."

Jack chuckled, and was coming closer to me. "So, you've been talking about me?"

"To be honest, you're not very easy to forget."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really," He was standing really close to me now. "To tell the truth, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either. I just can't get you out of my head." Then he smirked. "But I don't think we've even properly met." He shrugged a little. "I'm Jack."

"And I'm Kim," I said, smiling. "You know? I think I remember you saying something about the winner getting something else?"

"Would you like for me to add onto your prize."

"You said you would."

"But would you like me to?"

"Yes. I would really like you too."

He laughed and sighed. "Kim, would you go out with me?"

I looked like a grinning idiot probably, but I really didn't care right now. I suddenly wanted to just jump into his arms and hug him, tanking the Gods we had reunited. Of course I didn't actually do that, though. "Sure. But you know what asking me out means, right?"

"What do you want it to mean?" I passed him my iPhone, and when he'd got the message, he smiled, and punched his number into my phone, and when I got it back, I saw he had saved himself as a contact. I was getting better at this flirting thing. "I better get back, you know. Before my sensei started wondering where I am."

"Alright," I said, a little disappointed, but was still too happy to sulk. "I should go before Grace comes in to embarrass me again. So, see you soon?"

"Definitely," Jack said, and I slowly turned around to leave the aisle, to leave the store, but I could still feel him looking at my back, and I felt all tingly inside. I looked back at him a few times, smiling, seeing him check me out, and he was still standing in the same spot when I'd left the store.

When I looked back at my phone, making my way to the car, seeing his name on the screen. Like magic, the sun started to peak out from the dark clouds in the sky, giving me the slightest bit of hope.

Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all.

**:.:.:.:.:**

**Author's Note:**

_I didn't expect this to be so long, oh my word. I'm late with my homework now. I am totally going to die at school tomorrow. It's not like I don't die everyday anyways. I hope you all like the chapter! I liked writing the end bit (: Hehe. I'm really excited for this story._

_Please review and tell me what you think. Alerts and all make me insanely happy too! Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have time to check it – hell I never do – so please just excuse those. I hope there wasn't much though. _

_I'm still working on the cover of this story! :P it's bloody hard. Anyways, goodbye my good fellows (:_

_Keep amazing,_

_Nia (: x_


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

**Author's Note:**

_I know. I've been MIA for the past week or so, but that's only because of this hectic test week that my school's only having next week but my bleak mother decides that I need to study and takes away my laptop, so sorry for not updating and everything. (: but now I shall be updating everything. Well, I hope I can, because I have a very busy but long weekend ahead of me so yay (:_

_I AM FOURTEEN, FEMALE DOGS. WHA. Okay. Sorry, just feel very old, and I was just hoping to share that with you guys, lol. I'm just having an amazing week. (: _

_I don't know why I'm updating this first. I just want to, okay? For all of those who read The Beauty And The Beat, I'll be updating it soon! I know I haven't, in, like, ever, but I will be getting back to that. I was just so inspired for this chapter, and I wanted to get writing straight away. I know, I know, a lot of you said, (okay, only a few) that it seems a little rushed, but it's all for a reason. I'm in no rush with this story at all (:_

_Oh my God, am I the only one who is just to amped for HTRJ? Saw the promo, and it looks really cool (: So I look forward to it. A little too much. Die hard Kick shippers are going absolutely bonkers, I tell you. FREAKING BONKERS. And I'm one of them, yeeehaa! :D Okay, maybe I'm not too hardcore. _

_Me? Shut up now? Okay. Sure thing. Enjoy this chapter (which may be good to notify you guys about is going to be, like, mulit-POV … ugh. I hate putting POV in capital letters, it looks so random), guys, sorry it took so long (:_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I don't own Kickin' It … If I did, then why the hell would I be using this site? Mkay. Glad that is clear. _

**:.:.:.:.:**

_**JACK**_

When I went to the bus stop a few days later to be taken to the karate camp where I'd be for most of the summer, the excitement from seeing Kim again still hadn't died down from inside of me. I hadn't texted, spoken or seen her since, but I was still happy that The Odds were in my favor and were clearly begging for me to go out with her. You don't just run into a person like that after, what, _a day?_ I decided not to think too much of it.

My mind has always played tricks on me when it came to women. I just don't get them. Whenever I think maybe I'd done something right, and everything's okay, they seem to twist it into something else and just kind of make the one good situation totally backfire in your face, and suddenly, you're the bad guy. I winced at the thought of she-who-shall-not-be-named. I was sure I was completely over her. I mean there were other fish in the sea.

There was Kim.

While I wait for the bus, I silently and continuously rant about girls with the voice that could only be heard by me inside of my head, suddenly having thoughts about the blondie I wanted to take out some time. Was it too soon? Was it too random? What if we never saw each other again and I was just kidding. I used to always kid myself with –

The bus had pulled up in front of me, bringing me right out of my thoughts. I looked down at my ticket and when the doors automatically opened, I didn't hesitate to step inside, and see a bus full of a very colorful choice of guys, and maybe a few girls. Some were listening to music, some were reading books, some had already made friends, some were on their laptops, probably on Tumblr stealing Wi-Fi from someone close by.

I turned to the driver, handing him my ticket. He looked at it, his grey bearded face starting to frown a little. Jesus. Maybe he was only doing this for the money, you know? He directed me with his old and wrinkly hand to the back, where I saw were two available seats. One of the seats at the back though, was taken by somebody.

Damnit, now I'd be forced to socialize.

I was seated in the seat next to a brunet guy, who was juggling between listening to music and texting. I could hear his music from here, and I started bobbing my head to it as well, the bus ride to the campsite beginning.

The guy next to me saw my weak dancing and chuckled, taking off his navy blue Skull Candy headphones and placing them around his neck. "Ouch, that's a little loud."

"I don't really mind," I said. "It's good music." I'm glad the first friend I'd possibly make at this camp did have a good taste in music, otherwise … "So, is it your first time in London or have you been here before?" I could tell he wasn't actually from here, and from the US, because of his accent.

The guy with the green eyes shook his head. "Nah, this is my first time. It's cool to be away from the all the drama during this time of year and it's good to have some distance from your family as well, in order to make some new memories with new friends in a place you've never been." A man of wise word, he appears to be. This was just my first impression of his anyways. Aside from the fact that he also listened to good music.

"I know the feeling," I then said, because I really did. I'm glad I'm not at home now. Because, trust me, I'd be sinking in deep shit. "Have drama I need to get away from as well."

The guy next to me nodded slowly, starting to understand, maybe. He flashed a smile before turned to me properly. "I'm Brody."

"Jack I am," I sighed, adding a muffled "unfortunately" which I didn't mean for him to hear but he heard anyway. "What are you getting away from?" I asked him, just a little curious. He looked like the kind of guy who had millions of stories to tell, and needed to get them out of his system.

And so the ride time had been used by us conversing over drama – mostly chick drama and crap videos games and movies that should have never been created.

**:.:.:.:.:**

_**KIM **_

"So, Kim, what are you doing Friday night?" When I heard these words, I choked on the pizza I was currently guzzling down on. I didn't want it to look like it came as such a surprise, because the past few days, I've been picking up mixed (well, not really, but very warm) signals coming from Danny, and I'd half expected it, but I didn't expect him to just blurt it out in front of everybody, while the gang was watching Let Me In, with Kelsey right next to him.

"Eventually, Danny's going to ask you out this summer," Grace had said the second night I spent here, when she was picking this up – which was only a week ago. He wasn't sneaky with it, either. He'd always just look at me with those flirty green eyes of his, that smirk which seemed to drive loads of girls mad and he'd lean in a little closer, whispering stuff into my ear and making me laugh. "And when he does, you _have_ to say yes."

I don't know why she put it in such a demanding but at the same time persuading way, enough for me to actually consider it. There was nothing wrong with him, and I could pick up as well, that he was getting fond of me.

But there was only one guy I couldn't get my mind off of.

Jack.

Before, he was just a pretty face. Now, he's a pretty face with a name that I cannot stop thinking of. Grace got me to look him up on Facebook, and I've got to say, I was really impressed by what he liked, and his very attractive profile picture of him looking as if he were shrugging, a little boyish sort of pose, and a beanie on his head, and a random but cute redhead in the background, photo bombing. I was quite turned on by the accessory he was wearing on his head, though.

I didn't want to seem obsessed, but all that stuff he was saying about The Odds, and the game, and how they'd bring us back together if it were meant to be kind of hypnotized me into thinking that maybe he may be the guy I was just waiting for, swooping in on his white horse in shining armor and spilling Coke all over my ball gown.

It's just, whenever I think of him, I get butterflies.

I get that with Danny too, but not in a good way. More in a kind of nervous way. I'm useless at flirting, and with Danny, I just don't know what to say or respond to his signals. It's just nerve-wreaking because I don't want to give him the wrong idea, but I don't want to be rude.

It was just all so confusing.

And I could feel everyone suddenly looking at me in Grace's TV room, my mouth open, but then nothing coming out. "Excuse me?" I asked, even though I'd heard the question that Danny had asked me perfectly. I secretly swapping a glance at Grace, who was no grinning like an idiot, and I saw all the blood flow in Jerry's hand had paused because she was squeezing it so tight.

"What are you up to this Friday?" Damn that accent, luring me into his trap.

"Uh, I don't have plans that night," I stammered, placing my hands under my thighs to prevent them from shaking. I looked up at saw Kelsey from his side; her face drained from all color it once had. I didn't know how to respond properly to this. "What did you have in mind?"

Danny smiled. "Well, the thing is, I have these tickets to see Alesso, and I was wondering if you could, you know, accompany me to this event. You said you were a fan of European House, didn't you?" I nodded stiffly, plastering a smile onto my face, my cheeks already starting to hurt from how forcefully my cheek muscles were being pulled. "So, Kim, are you up for it?"

"Yeah, Kim?" Eddie and Grace either mocked or just repeated what Danny had said in unison. My heart rate slowed down. "Are you up for it?"

Was there even a reason to say no? Danny was a nice guy and all, but I didn't like him. I didn't want to be mean either and force him to hate me for the rest of the summer. This was the summer of romances, wasn't it? _The_ summer for me to just have fun and not worry about anything. There were millions of reasons to say yes.

And plus, I got to see Alesso with tickets I didn't pay for. Bonus!

My fake smile turned into a genuine smile, and he smiled back at me with the kind that just made you melt. "Sure," I said. "I'd love to." And just when I had said that, we all jumped because the vampire girl in the movie was suddenly bleeding hectically because her boyfriend didn't let her in.

We all laughed after the sudden fright, and I think, I just think, that Danny may have scooted up closer to me a little bit. And when he did, his lips leant in, and were hovering above my ear. I nearly burst out laughing because his breath was tickling my neck. "I have four, so maybe we could double up with Grace and Jerry," he said

"Why didn't you mention that part?" I said, my face still looking at the TV though.

"Kelsey's face as if it was about to explode," Danny said, a stiff chuckle following after.

I stole a glance at the brunette, and I saw her shooting daggers at me already, and broke the contact right away. Now I kind of felt sorry for her. I was stealing away the guy she possibly loved, when I had feelings (possible feelings) for another.

Maybe I'd regret saying yes in the end.

**:.:.:.:.:**

"I totally saw it coming," Grace said that Friday, the same Friday which I'd mentally booked for a date with Daniel, doubling with Grace and Jerry. I was excited but then again, I knew it would be a little bit awkward. Grace and Jerry were possibly the cutest couple to ever walk this earth, always whispering things, holding hands, fighting over such random things. They were completely in love. Where as Danny and I weren't. What if he thought that he had to live up to what they had? And what if he thought he had to by tonight?

Grace was at the mirror, putting on light make up for tonight. I was busy continuously brushing my hair, even though I knew I was good. I sighed aloud. "Do you think this a good idea, Grace?"

The brunette turned back to me, one eye made up while the other was still normal. I snorted and she rolled her eyes. "It's okay, you know. You don't belong to this Jack dude." She turned back to the mirror, and applied on some eyeliner. "I don't blame you for wanting to, however. He's like something you'd find in an Abercrombie advertisement. He probably had one of those V line things that lead into his pants."

"Grace!" I said, laughing, a little frightened by my friend's prediction.

"He does, doesn't he?" Grace looked at me, and I could feel my cheeks going Scarlet. I remembered when he was getting my bag in the place, and how some of his torso had come into view, and I forgot what air was for a second. Grace nodded, smiling. "You see. You can pick up these things from the outside, even if he does have a shirt on."

A beeping sounded through the room, and Grace turned to her iMac. "I'm getting a Skype request," Grace said, marching over to her computer and sitting on the desk chair, and I thought it was my queue to get up and join her, standing next to her. She opened the window, and we saw it was Julie who was calling us.

But wasn't Julie at camp?

"The hell?" I said to myself, and Grace accepted the request, and soon enough, Julie's head was on Grace's screen.

"Hi!' She was squealing through her camera. It was a relief to see my best friend again. Her dark strawberry blonde locks were tied up into a high ponytail, and I saw she was wearing a green top – the green top I told her to take with to attract male attention.

"JULIE!" Grace and I shrieked. Alone, I said, "How are you calling us? You're not allowed electronics at camp, right?"

Julie shrugged in the camera. "I'm busy at the receptionist desk. It's lunch here and when it's lunch, nobody seems to give the slightest damn about where you are – except in the kitchen though. I thought I could sneak in here and update you guys on what's happening here, and then maybe get an update from you two squirrels as well." This wasn't like Julie at all. Maybe camp was loosening her up a little bit. "So what are you two up to?"

"We're going on a date," Grace said, smiling. Julie's face twisted into confusion, and I nearly died of laughter then. "Chill, Julz. Not with each other, but with separate guys. You know? Double?"

"Ooh," Julie laughed. "Who's taking you, Kimmy?"

I shrugged. "Just some dude, you know. Danny."

"Some dude?" Grace shook her head. "Julie, this dude is a freaking Greek God." So I wasn't the only one who thought so? "A freaking Greek and British hottie. He's perfect. But Kim had her eyes set on another man is the problem."

I looked at Grace oddly. "I've never found it a problem."

"Tell me about this other guy," Julie said, and I could see she was in the mood for a story, and while I was telling her the story of how I'd met Jack and what happened at the corner shop, Julie was munching on a burger that she'd had next to her the entire time. "He sounds cute. Make sure as soon as you two start hooking up, you send lots of pictures."

Then Julie started telling us about her current summer romance. Apparently, she had eyes for a counselor, who was named Milton, and how she really had it bad for him, and could sense him also flirting with her. We all knew that a counselor in training couldn't get with a counselor. I don't know. It was possible, but impossible to pull of for a whole summer.

"You have to send us pictures," Grace ordered Julie.

"Oops," Julie said, and then she eyed us again through the screen. "The popo are onto me. Well, bye guys."

"Bye," Grace and I waved and then we were disconnected.

And right on time, a car honked outside. My heartbeat started to drum against my chest bone hard, and I could feel my palms getting sweaty already.

**:.:.:.:.:**

_**JACK**_

I can't believe I agreed to this.

Brody said this would be fun, and also a way for me to socialize with the guys. His friend had hooked him up to see some dude called Alesso, saying that he was a master in the music arts. After only being here for twenty minutes, I knew this was going to be a waste of time.

The music wasn't that bad really. That Alesso dude seemed to be really having a good time, mixing some tunes. The first song he performed was _Raise Your Head_ (which took really long to get started) and the crowd just went wild. There were over maybe three thousand people squashing into one lot, just enjoying the music, not caring if they were in front or not. I was being to get really claustrophobic though, and dancing became hard because these chicks barely wearing any clothes at all would just come over and _try_ to dance.

I can hardly even talk to the guys the music is so damn loud, and they're enjoying the whores that are trying to rape us.

What made this even more awkward was the fact that my cousin, Kai, was the one who was enjoying all of this. And by this, I mean the really dirty dancing. Brody was looking uncertain, my other karate buddies just going with the flow, and I was rejecting all the under clothed hippies that tried making nice with me.

"You know what? I'm going to get something to eat," I shouted over at the guys, trying to be louder than the music.

"What?" Brody shouted across back at me.

"I said," I repeated, a little agitated. "I'm going to get something to eat!"

Brody walked away from the random gogo dancers that were surrounding him and shouted, "I'm with you on that one." And then we started walking to the back of stadium, which the concert had been located in. The walk was long, crowded and agonizing, but I couldn't have been more relieved when I was outside, where fresh air was, and no almost-naked wannabe cradle snatchers were.

The music was booming still, but it was easier to hear everybody speaking out here. The loud bass was causing the ground to shake with every step Brody and I took, getting closer to the flee market outside of the stadium. One stall was offering Alesso T-Shirts, bracelets, stickers, even guitar picks. Another stall was selling candy floss, while the next was selling hot dogs. The list of foods went on. Brody and I agreed on corn dogs and set off to the stall for it, the line not at all that long. Note the sarcasm.

"I thought I'd never get away from them," Brody said, sounding as relieved as I did. "The English can be so clingy."

I chuckled, nodding my head in agreement. "Don't I know it? I would have thought British girls were innocent and sweet, you know? But I guess that's just a stereotype."

Brody laughed. "Innocent my ass, man. Just look there," Brody pointed at a couple that was seated on a little plot of grass not to far from the stall next to us. The guy had his arms around his girlfriend, and they were talking about things that couldn't be made out. "You think because they're cuddling, right?" I nodded, looking back at Brody. "Just watch."

And I did. The guy's hand travelled from her shoulder to her side, pulling her closer. He was whispering something in her ear. "I swear to you they'd pounce onto each other if they weren't in public." Like Brody had planned all of this out himself, the guy's hand went up her side, stopping in the lady lump area, and her hand was on his thigh, her fingers crawling up to his – I pulled my eyes away, just in case I'd see something I didn't want to.

Brody burst out laughing, so loud people in front of us turned their heads to see who was making so much noise. Unexpectedly, Brody started whistling at the couple. But I was too scared to look, just in case they were looking at us. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks, and I kept my eyes at the ground. I was smirking when I looked up to see a peak at the couple, and wasn't too surprised the girl was zapping at us.

Both Brody and I burst into laughter once more, almost choking on the air, crouched down, and nearly rolling on the floor. If it weren't for the people behind us, we probably would have.

Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so bad.

When Brody and I were only giggling a little, we took a few steps forward in the line. "Do you always do this at concerts?" I asked Brody.

The brunet shrugged. "I can't help that I read people so well, and that those two were basically mind raping each other." He was true. Some things are meant for the bedroom. "Dude, why don't you hold the place in line? I need to find the nearest rest room." I nodded as Brody wobbled off, leaving me alone in the line, still chuckling a bit at what had just happened.

It was only when I was alone, I noticed that there was no music, and more people were filling out the stadium. It was probably the interval. I was glad I got here before everybody else did, even though the line was still a lot of people to go.

"It's very funny I see you here tonight."

I turned around my heart jumped when her face came into view – the face I'd been thinking about for days now. It was Kim. She looked really good tonight, maybe because she was possibly one of the very few ladies here that was actually wearing clothes. Her hair was loose, cascading over her shoulders. It was amazing how she looked good not trying to hard, when just wearing a loose beige jersey, black leggings, black Vans, and a big smile on her face.

I smirked at her. "Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe. I've been driving behind you all day in a black van, taking snapshots of you with my crap camera for my bedroom," she joked. Then her face went a little serious. "You're not a very fair game player."

I chuckled at this. "And why do you say so?"

"Your phone number has been no use. I've tried texting you all week, but, I don't know, your phone's off?"

"Yeah. Staying at a camp this summer, so they decided it would be legit to take away my phone," I shrugged, secretly happy that she wanted me to text her back so badly. "And The Odds haven't brought us back to each other the whole week, so, I don't know."

Kim narrowed her eyes at me. "What is it with you guys?"

"What?" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Can't you just ask a girl out in person? I swear, everything is done by text these days. It wouldn't hurt to get a personal invitation once in a while you know. Chicks really dig that."

"You mean you really dig that. You'd really dig me asking you out right now, wouldn't you?"

"When did I say that?"

"Just now. But indirectly."

"You're too smart for my liking, you know that?"

"I bet you dig that too," I smirked, and I saw she was blushing. "Not something you see everyday, a guy out smarting a girl." There was a little pause. "But guys really like girls who know how to make the first move, you know. It's pretty, I don't know, sexy."

Kim smiled. "You're doing the indirect thing."

"You did it first," I told Kim. "I'm only finishing what you started."

"If you were finishing it, we wouldn't be still having this argument over who's going to pop the question first. A 'will you go out with me?' is not very hard to say, you know."

I walked forward a little bit before looking back at Kim suspiciously. "I don't want to be cliché. I want to … mix things up."

"Go for it," the blonde shrugged.

"Ever been to Cinnabon?"

"Are you trying to get me fat?"

I laughed. "You know where the nearest one is? Nearest to the place we last made an encounter, right?" she nodded. "Why don't you meet me there on Wednesday, four o'clock sharp? Sounds like a plan?"

Kim sighed and smiled even more. "A plan it is indeed." For a few seconds, we just looked at each other smiling, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were in the dark. They still had the effect to light up a whole room.

"Dude, if you don't move your ass, people are going to be nabbing our spot in line," I heard Brody's voice saying from behind me. I turned back around, seeing the guy I'd expected to see right behind me, filling in the gap which I'd left open for I don't know how long. I raised my eyebrows at Brody, and his eyes widened. "Is it the girl?" he mouthed at me. I nodded. Aloud, Brody said, "Well, are you going to let me see the girl or not? Is she ugly?"

I face palmed. "No," I cringed.

"Then remove yourself, buddy," Brody's arm moved me to the side a little bit, enough for Kim to come into his view. And just like that, I knew something awkward was going on here.

Why? Because Brody and Kim were just looking at each other right now, shocked expressions contorted into their faces. This scared me a little. I cleared my throat, hoping that I could fill the void of silence that had very weirdly just fallen upon us. Brody shifted uncomfortably and Kim started biting on her lower lip. Okay. What the hell was going on here?

Brody must have read my thoughts, or God just answered my prayers because now he was talking. "Fancy seeing you here, Kim."

"Wait, you know each other?" I asked, a little confused.

"Hello, Brody," Kim said softly, completely ignoring me, until she looked at me, seeing the confusion I was wearing. "Oh, Brody and I used to go to the same school – until he moved to Indiana, the same year Grace moved as well."

"How is she?" Brody asked.

"I don't think she'd have the pleasure of seeing you, Brody. Last time you two saw each other, I remember her throwing things at you."

Wait a second.

Hold up.

What?

"Kim!" I heard coming from afar. "Kim!" It was a girl. Kim was turning around, looking around her, her eyes widened in alarm. The calls were getting closer and closer, and I saw Kim start to silently panic. I was so lost right now. I had so many questions, but I don't think anyone had time to answer because a brunette was now at Kim's side, a guy (who I presume she was dating because they were holding hands) on her other side.

It was Grace – Kim's best friend, the one who had interrogated me at the grocery store.

"Oh, Kim!" She laughed, holding herself up by taking the blonde's shoulder. "I'm so glad I found you! Danny's been looking for you everywhere." Danny? "He's off getting you some Coke. I told him it was your favorite. Still has a lot to learn about you, that boy." So it was a he? I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Grace's eyes settled upon me. "Oh, Jackson! How wonderful to see you here!"

"She's not drunk," Her boyfriend said. "She's normally like this." He offered out a hand. "I'm Jerry." A British Latino. Not something you see everyday. I shook his hand sternly.

"Jack," I said, smiling. When I looked back at Grace, she was looking at Brody, her expression blank. I could see her un-held fist clench, her knuckles going white. I couldn't take this anymore. "What's going on?" Maybe that was the wrong thing to say though.

Because things had got a whole lot more awkward.

**:.:.:.:.:**

**Author's Note:**

_That's all, folks!_

_Yeah. What a failed attempt for a cliffhanger, but hey. It'll keep all you mother truckers reading – well, the ones that still are. Everything's becoming more dramatic. I wanted to hold it up, but I couldn't find a way to. I know it may seem to be going too fast, thing story, but hey. They have an entire summer left, don't they? And I have a lot of drama to cause :P I hope you liked the sprinkle of Millie I added, and I know Jerry and Eddie need to be included more, so I'm working on that._

_Please review and tell me what you thought (: Alerts are also loved (: _

_Well, I guess the author's note ends here (:_

_Keep amazing,_

_Nia (: xox _


End file.
